Father or Friend
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Response to Gwenny luvs cute stuff challenge. Uther is fatally ill and the only way to cure him is magic. Arthur asks Merlin to help. He agrees, both knowing the risk of Uther finding out. What will happen if he does? Non-slash
1. At Deaths Door

**A/N Hey. This is my response to 'Gwenny luvs cute stuff' challenge. Write a fic where Merlin saves Uther with magic and Arthur saves him when he is sentenced to death.  
>My writing has improved since I wrote this chapter up so hopefully the other chapters will be better :) Hope you like it.<br>Disclaimer. Don't own and don't pretend to. BBC owns Merlin.**

"Can he not be saved?" Merlin asked the Court Physician.

"Not with anything scientific. The only option is magic." he replied grievously.

"Then we'll do it." They turned to look at the Prince of Camelot clutching his fathers hand as he lay on his death bed. He had not looked at them while he spoke but it was definitely him.

"Sire. As much as I would like to see your father alive and well again, he will not forgive whoever would save him." Gaius explained.

"Surely he must even be grateful to whoever helped? He's not that much of a monster." Even though Arthur said it with such confidence, everyone could tell he was persuading himself his words were true. Gaius looked upon the young Prince. He had looked after this child more then Uther himself. He was there at the very beginning when Uther shunned him out of his life in grief for his dead wife. It had took a while to get them to bond and, even though they still have a lot of problems between them, the King is Arthur's father and the son had learnt to love him. It would break his heart if he died and had not tried anything given to him. It would also leave him with the responsibilities that comes with being a King. Being so young, he could crack which will affect the whole of Camelot and enemies could see it as an advantage to attack. Gaius, being the kind-hearted person he is, sighed. "Very well. I will see what I can do Sire." he bowed down even if Arthur could not see. Turning around, he beckoned Merlin to follow.

"I don't mean you Gaius." They turned back to face the Prince, confusion reflecting in each others faces.

"But Sire, there won't be anyone in Camelot willing to reveal they have magic, if there is anyone. It could take days to find someone and by that time I'm afraid it would be too late." Gaius reasoned.

"I don't expect you to." Now the physician and his ward were deeply confused. If he doesn't mean Gaius and for anyone to be found then…

"I mean you, Merlin." Arthur finally turned around to look at them just as shock was replaced by horror on his servants face.

"M…m…me." he stuttered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes you Merlin! Don't act like you aren't magic, I know you are! In fact, I've known for ages! Now can you save him?" Arthur had his Princely voice on but Merlin could hear the desperation in the question. He nodded. "Yes. I believe so." the two friends smiled at each other.

"Get to it then and Merlin," he looked into his servants eyes. "I'll make sure no-one hurts you." Reassured, Merlin nodded in thanks before heading to his room to find a cure with Gauis on his heels.

It was a day later that Merlin's voice screamed "I've got it." into the quiet, still air. Rushing out of his room, his magic book in his arms open, he put it down in front of Gaius so he could read. "'**Gel****á****cne** **á** **á****dlung**' will heal any small injury to the most fatal disease. Only the most powerful sorcerers can wield this spell. Great difficulty to use, if used wrongly, the effects can be fatal." Once he'd finished reading the description, the physician looked up into his wards eyes. "Do you think you can do it?"

"It's the only one I can find, Gaius. I have to try. Not for me, not for Uther, not for you but for Arthur."

"And what would happen if it goes wrong? Arthur will never forgive you Merlin. He'll kill you in his grief!"

"I have to try." Merlin repeated. He knew there was nothing but truth in his guardians words but it's the only option left. Arthur would hate him if he didn't try as it would have the same consequence if he did the spell wrong; Uther would die. Gaius, realising there is nothing to talk him out of it, stood up and they both headed to the Kings chambers where Prince Arthur is still sitting beside his fathers death bed.

When they entered, they found Arthur asleep with his head resting on the sheets of the bed. Gaius walked over, checked the King over quickly then gently shook Arthur awake. "Wh…what?" Arthur mumbled in his post-sleep state.

"Sire, Merlin has found a spell that could save your father." Gaius told him, gesturing to where his ward stood. It woke Arthur up fully.

"Well? What are you waiting over there for? Help him!" he demanded, hope blaring in his eyes.

"There are a few points you should know about first, Sire. It is an awfully powerful spell and equally difficult to cast right. Even though Merlin is very powerful, even he could cast it wrong. It will also be his first time using the spell. If it goes wrong then…" Gauis was explaining but could not get out the last few words.

"Then?" Arthur prompted looking between the two.

"Then it will have the same results of doing nothing. He'll die but only quicker." Merlin told him quietly. Arthur looked like he was debating the risk of the spell. It is the only chance. He nodded. "Do it." Merlin bowed his head slightly and when Gauis moved out of the way, the warlock took his place beside the dying King. Inhaling a deep breath, he placed his hand over the King's forehead. "**Gel****á****cne** **á** **á****dlung!" **Merlin felt the familiar tingling of his magic rushing through his veins before bursting out of his raised hand. Arthur looked on and saw Merlin's eyes turn gold. As soon as they returned to blue, he looked at his father. For a moment, he looked exactly the same then he breathed in deeply before snuggling deeper into the blankets, breathing evening out. Gaius rushed over to check and it was like he was never ill. Colour had returned to his cheeks instead of the deathly pale colour he had been whilst his pulse had returned to normal. He didn't even have a fever anymore. The spell was successful. Arthur looked at Merlin and a smile sat upon the Princes face. It was directed at Merlin and a grin moved onto his own face. Arthur would not kill him. "The King needs to rest but he should be fine tomorrow although he will have to take it slowly. Alert me when he wakes up." Gaius told Arthur bowing respectfully before walking out. After all, he did have other patients. Merlin stayed. "You won't kill me." it was more a statement then question.

"You've saved my fathers life. How can I kill you for that. I told you no harm would come to you if you saved him. Anyway, I've known for a long time Merlin. Have I turned you in? No. You're still with us." Both of their grins grew wider. Merlin's dropped at the Princes next words though. "Don't you have chores to do." there was no mistaking that as anything other then a demand.

"Yes Sire." With heavy feet, the young warlock walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave Arthur shouted his name. Looking up, he saw an intense stare directed at him.

"Thank you." Merlin nodded at his master before leaving. Once he'd left Arthur turned back to his father. He may be recovering but he is still unsure about leaving.

**A/N yeah. I've just read it through again. Not the best and slightly rushed. Hope you didn't mind too much. Please review and Gwenny luvs cute stuff, hope you liked the first chapter :). chapter 2 is complete but will start on chapter 3 before posting second :) x**


	2. Betrayed

**A/N shocked at the response I got for the first chapter! Really idn't think it was that good tbh. Anyway. This is the second. I think the last couple of paragraphs are the best as I wrote them yesterday and today :D Enjoy.**

It was the warmth of something on his hand that he first felt. Next came the heaviness of the dark surrounding him. It took a lot of effort to finally open his eyes a little bit. Light was visible in the cracks. He managed to open them fully. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light after seeing darkness for so long, he lifted his very heavy head a little and turned it to his left side where something was resting on his hand. A small smile crept onto his face as he saw blonde hair covering his arm. Lifting his other arm, he placed his free hand onto the golden locks and stroked his fingers through them. There was a groan before the head started moving. Red eyes, that came from days of crying, met tired eyes. "Father?" Arthur asked not sure whether it was a dream.

"Arthur." Uther said voice hoarse and weak. Arthur beamed as Uther's smile grew larger. He threw his arms around his father not caring about anything. Instead of shouting at him about how its not appropriate for a Prince to act, he responded by wrapping his arms around his son. Neither can remember the last time they had hugged. "Drink." Uther croaked out as they pulled away. Arthur got the jug of water and a goblet. Once it was filled he lifted it to his fathers lips and helped him drink as Uther was still too weak. "Better?" Arthur asked once the contents was gone. Uther smiled in response. The Prince placed the goblet down on the bedside cabinet. "You need rest. I'll go alert Gaius you're awake as he'd like to check you over."

When Arthur left, Uther thought back over what had happened. He had been out on patrol with Arthur and a few knights. There had been an ambush and he had been shot by an arrow, a poisoned one. The last thing he saw had been Arthur's shocked face. He had been in and out of consciousness in his mind. He hadn't been able to open his eyes till now and still felt like death itself but he could hear. He could hear Gaius talking, people pottering about, Arthur shouting orders and…a sorcerer. A sorcerer had used magic on him, yesterday he believes. Uther was mortified! While he was vulnerable and weak, a filthy sorcerer had managed to get into his room and use magic on him. The voice sounded strangely familiar though.

There was a knocking on the door. He croaked out an enter. Arthur's servant walked in. He bowed to the King. "Sire. I passed Prince Arthur on the way to help you and he told me you were awake. I've brought you something to eat from the kitchen my Lord." Merlin explained. He was holding a tray of broth and bread. It would not be good for him to have anything like meat after just waking. The young warlock waited for an order to put it on the table or something but the King did nothing but stare at him with wide-eyes. Uther was shocked! The sorcerer was his sons servant! How dare he! He cast his eyes to look at the tray of food. It's probably poisoned! He couldn't kill me with magic so he'll use his position as servant to taint my food! Looking into the sorcerers eyes he saw confusion. Of course he wouldn't know I know about him so he expects me to order him to put the food down so I can eat my own death! Uther thought. "Guards!" he tried shouting but it was only a hoarse whisper. "Guards!" this time it was louder and to make sure he gets the attention he threw a goblet at the door. Merlin just watched all this speechless. Confusion was all over his face. The guards came running in. they both stopped before the King confused to why he would need them. After all there is only Prince Arthur's kind-hearted servant here. "Arrest him! He is a filthy sorcerer who used magic on me whilst unconscious and has probably tainted the food!" he ordered glaring daggers at Merlin. The young warlock had gone paler then usual. His grip on the food tray was so strong it turned his knuckles white. Fear was in his eyes. The guards looked at each other but had no choice to arrest him. They took the tray away from Merlin and grabbed one arm each both hoping that this is some stupid mistake the King has made and he'll let him go before Merlin reaches the stake.

Arthur was walking down the corridor when he saw Merlin being dragged away by two guards looking deathly pale. "Merlin?" he yelled. He ran up to his servant and stopped the guards. "What's going on?" the guards looked to each other looking uncomfortable. They might like Merlin but the Prince wouldn't be happy with them if he knew. "Answer me!" Arthur ordered them. One of them cleared their throat before answering. "Well, you see Sire. Your father has ordered us to arrest him."

"I can see that! The question is why?" Arthur was getting really annoyed by now.

"Sire, your father believes he is a sorcerer and accused him of using magic whilst he was unconscious." All through the inquiry, Merlin just stared ahead into an unknown world. Arthur reeled backwards in shock. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Once Arthur managed to get hold of his voice he croaked out an order not to hurt Merlin. He ran off to his father's chambers. If Merlin is killed, he'll never be able to forgive himself and neither will Gaius.

He burst into the King's chambers just as Uther was getting served some food. The King looked up and when he saw that it was Arthur he told the maid to leave them. Once she'd left, Uther turned to his son. "Arthur. I know you're happy that I'm recovering but you should knock and not barge in like a wild animal." Uther scolded as much as he can. He was still very weak. Arthur just shook his head. "No! it's not about that! Why have you arrested Merlin?" Uther's eyes narrowed at this.

"I'm sorry son. I know you seemed keen on the boy but he has tricked us all. He is a sorcerer and I remember him using magic on me. I might've been unconscious but not all of my senses switched off. I could still hear."

"I DON'T CARE! Merlin is the kindest soul you could ever find! Who gives a damn if he has magic? Oh, I know! Some paranoid King!" Arthur spat. Unfortunately he crossed the line.

"How dare you talk to me like that! If you knew this boy had magic then you should be punished as well. I can't kill you but I can have you flogged! My own son." Uther snarled.

"Do whatever to me. But do you want to know something? Merlin used his magic on you so you can be here today. If he hadn't then you would never have recovered. Think about that _Sire._" Arthur informed him, voice full of venom. He might regret what he's saying later on but at the moment, he doesn't care.

"Guards!" Uther shouted whilst keeping eye contact with Arthur. Two guards ran in. "Arrest him. He is to be flogged for betraying his King and speaking with disrespect." the guards eyes widened at this. Still, who are they to disobey their King.

Just as Arthur was being led out, Gaius reached the King's chambers. His eyebrows flew off his head at the sight. "Arthur." he gasped. "What the…" he trailed off not knowing how to express his questions. All Arthur could reply with was that he was protecting Merlin. He was then led to the dungeons. Gaius was left gaping at the spot the young Prince had just been. _Protecting Merlin._ The King knew what happened. Gaius walked into the King's chambers. Hopefully he could change his mind.

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUN. what do you think? Guards love Merlin and Arthur and I love feedback *reviews* Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. I wrote it all in an hour. Record. Didn't know where I was going but I've got it all planned out in my head ready to forget. hehe :P naah. I'm really into this story now so should be good. x**


	3. Punishment

**A/N hey. You would've had this yesterday but went to Cumbria to see my family for the night and didn't have internet. On the plus side, finished chapter 4, 5 and epilogue. Now, I'm watching Merlin and there's great bantering. ;) Warning: slight flogging detail. Not much.  
>Disclaimer don't own but wish i did for Arthur's legs, yeah they've showed his legs in first minute tonight. ;)<strong>

The corridors got more gloomy the deeper into the castle he went. Soon, he reached the dungeons. He was use to seeing the dungeons when having to interrogate prisoners. It's been years since he was down here for a flogging. They started passing the cells. Arthur looked at the occupied cells; a couple of abusive drunks, a thief and…Merlin! He was still as pale as a ghost and had a vacant expression of horror on his face but Arthur could've sworn that his eyes widened just that little bit more when he spotted the Prince. Every prisoner was following the Prince's journey with confused expressions. Why would the Prince be led down here when his father was ill? If only they knew. Soon they reached the end of the dungeons with two doors. The Prince was led through one of them.

They entered a room that had barely any light except for one torch that cast an eerie glow on the walls. On the furthest wall were two chains. Arthur couldn't deny it, fear was starting to settle in his stomach. The guards seemed to notice the Prince tense up as they loosened their grip on his arms while they led him over to the chains. They started to prepare the Prince; removing his tunic and chaining him in place. It was then an anxious wait for the Prince. It didn't last too long before the first crack of the whip sounded followed by an agonizing pain across his back. He knew that the guards weren't doing their hardest hits as he is the Prince but they would need to do some sort of damage to prove to the King he has had the punishment. Nevertheless, it was painful. He had five more strokes of the whip before they finished. The result of the whipping would result in six gash marks down his back. It was painful putting his tunic back on but he's had worse before. The guards then led him to an empty cell and put him in. He would stay in there for the night. Uther was still too ill to rule. Arthur would still be needed. The guards left him to his thoughts.

Merlin was shocked. All he could think about was Uther sentencing him to death. He barely registered Arthur stopping the guards on their way to the dungeon, barely registered when he was thrown in a cell. All he's done is just stare, unmoving. He barely registered two guards hauling Arthur further into the dungeons, past his cell. Why was that happening? _I'll make sure no-one hurts you._ Arthur's words from only yesterday rang through his head. Oh God! Please don't say Arthur's annoyed his father! Merlin was worried about what the Prince might've done. He heard the distant sound of a door opening and closing. Well, it might've been distant, Merlin wouldn't know. He soon heard the sound of a whip breaking skin. This brought him slightly out of his catatonic state. Where did they take Arthur? Merlin prays to God that Arthur has not brought a flogging upon himself over Merlin. Coming back to his senses, Merlin realised he was in an uncomfortable position on the floor. He curled up on his side on the little hay there is for a bed and pulled his legs as close as possible to his chest. There was the sound of five more lashes and then silence. Merlin soon heard the sound of a door opening once again and footsteps, several of them, walking on the cold stone floor. Looking through the bars on his cell, he saw the guards once again hauling Arthur down the gap between the cells. This time Arthur wore his tunic loose and had an expression of slight discomfort. Merlin could tell that he was actually in pain. It _was_ Arthur having the flogging. A twinge of guilt spread through Merlin. This was over him, he knew it. They passed Merlin's cell and he could hear the opening of a cell door a couple of cells down from Merlin's. He then heard someone being pushed in and the door being close. Silence followed.

Gaius walked into the King's chambers and was greeted with a stern glare. He's better. Gaius thought. "Sire. I hope you've ate something. It's good to see you awake again and now, if you'll please, I need to check you over." Gaius said in forced delight.

"You may and yes I've had a bit of broth and bread. Although I had to get someone to bring me more of it after your ward brought me the first. Gaius, I need to ask you. Did you know that boy you looked after was, in fact, a sorcerer?" Uther asked. Gaius pretended to be shocked by the news. He was a good actor. "What? Merlin…a sorcerer? Sire, there has to be some mistake. I…I never noticed anything out of the ordinary except for his unnatural clumsiness and forgetfulness. Are you sure you have the right person? This is Merlin after all, Sire." It wouldn't do any good Gaius getting into bother as well as the Prince. Merlin's going to need people free to help him. Uther took his lie and a soft smile braced his lips for his old friend. "I'm afraid so Gaius. He had us all fooled. I'm sorry. I know you looked to him as a son, but the truth is, they were all lies. I think the worst thing is that Arthur knew and yet, he stood by him. I'm certain it's that boy though. He used magic on me while I was unwell. Arthur told me that he was using it to heal me. Like I believe that. In fact, it seems that he might be under a spell."

"Arthur knew? When did he tell you this?" Gaius asked.

Uther sighed before answering. "Not long before you came in. He was horrible and called me paranoid-" Gaius snorted but managed to turn it into a cough. Uther raised an eyebrow but brushed it aside. "He called me paranoid. He was vicious with his words but it was more his actions of protecting him that got to me. I've had the guards flog him and put in a cell over night. I am, unfortunately still too ill to resume my duties and there's only Arthur who can perform them. If it wasn't so, he'd spend a lot more time in there." the King explained. Gaius just hmm'd and told him he'd do the same. Once Gaius was done checking him over, told him that he was fine and has had a miraculous recovery, he left but not before advising plenty of bed rest.

Once Gaius had left, Uther was left to ponder over his thoughts. Even he couldn't believe what the boy is but it's the truth whether people like it or not. His son throwing that vicious abuse at him was the most painful. Arthur has never been that way about anyone before. He must surely be under a spell. He didn't like sending Arthur to a flogging, he never has but he needed to be taught a lesson. Gaius didn't seem happy. Of course, why would he? Uther feels sorry for him. He's really attached to the filthy being and all he did was give him a home. What he got in return though was lies, lies and more lies. Uther sighed. He knows there are plenty of people who'll be upset with the news. Uther yawned. He needs more sleep. _Maybe miracles do happen. He wasn't suppose to have recovered_. They were his final thoughts before Uther drifted to sleep.

Gaius stepped out of the King's chambers and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. What is he going to do? The King's determined that Merlin should be executed and that Arthur's under a spell. Maybe his comment about how it's a miraculous recovery he's made, mixed with Arthur's comment about how Merlin saved him could make him realise that it was good magic he used. Surely even Uther must see that! Don't hold your breath. A voice inside Gaius' head made. "Shut up." he told it getting a few curious stares from servants. He just smiled at them. He walked back to his chambers and hopefully figure something out. He has a few days as the King would like to see the execution.

**A/N Oh no! Oh, I've upped the rating because of the flogging detail, just to be safe. Review please :)**


	4. Apologies and Planning

**A/N People seemed to like the last chapter and it was my fave to write :P I thought I'd lost this on Thursday as laptop was doing my head in! I finished it on Friday though just before it went flat in the car. :)  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Arthur was released the next morning. He had guards take him to his room as his father felt that he couldn't be trusted at the moment. A servant had been up to prepare a bath and set his clothes out. On his bedside table, there was one of Gaius' healing potions. He smiled despite the circumstances. His back is a lot worse this morning which he had expected with his experience in being injured. It's always worse the morning after and will gradually get better afterwards. Gaius' salves and potions always help it along. He grabbed the bottle and started stripping. He rubbed the potion in first and bandaged it up before walking over to the bath. The hot water stung a bit on the open gashes he didn't manage to bandage up but it eventually dulled.

After he got dressed, Arthur laid on his front on his bed as his back couldn't handle it yet. He just laid like that for five minutes until the door opened. He continued to stare at his pillow, he wasn't in the mood for visitors. "I've heard about what happened." Morgana's voice sounded in the otherwise silent room. Arthur slowly turned his head to stare at his father's ward. "Gonna call me an idiot or are you like my father and think my actions are one of those under a spell? I'll tell you something I am not under a spell!" Arthur started ranting.

"I know." Morgana simply said.

"I don't care what people think! Merlin is an idiot but he…wait. You know? What do you know?" Arthur puzzled over her words. Looking at her he noticed she looked as if she had been crying. She looks slightly sympathetic towards him.

"I know you're not under a spell. Merlin might have magic but he is not evil. Anyone who thinks he could have an evil bone in his body either hasn't met him or is completely paranoid hence the reason why he is in jail." Morgana explained.

"Oh." was all the Prince managed to say. "So why are you here?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked over to the person like a brother to her. "To scold you for being so stupid and insulting your father over Merlin when he needs our help the most. I understand you're scared as he is your friend, your best friend. He's also a great friend to Gwen and I but we're rational. You really thought insulting him was the best idea?" Arthur looked down and mumbled a comment that sounded like a no. "Arthur, look at me." Morgana didn't continue until he did. "How's your back?"

"It will be fine." was the short reply she got. She knew Arthur and could tell it was bothering him but she also spotted the bottle of salve and knew it will be alright for now. "We need to figure out how to get Merlin to safety. Gaius has explained how Uther will be fit enough to see an execution within five days, maximum. Merlin's will be the very first." Morgana informed him.

"What can we do? He thinks I'm under an enchantment! I won't be allowed in the dungeons on my own!" Arthur said exasperated. They thought in silence for a moment.

"Got it!" Morgana shouted. Arthur looked at her with a get-on-with-it face. "It will be hard to do though. Merlin's a dragonlord isn't he? The dragon might help him. If we manage to get the dragon to meet us, or you, I can get Merlin out of the dungeons. Uther has nothing on me at the moment. All you need to do is get on his good side and be allowed out on your own or even with Leon." Arthur thought about the plan for a moment. There's a lot that can go wrong but it seemed like a good plan. He knew he hadn't killed the dragon as soon as he found out about Merlin's magic. "We'll do it."

"Right. Go see Uther. He's in his room but is awake. Make sure you look guilty about what you did and sorry about what happened. Be convincing!" she ordered and with that, she left the room, no doubt trying to get Gaius to tell her how to get the dragon. Arthur sighed. When did life get hard? He thought before leaving to see his father.

Uther was going over yesterdays events in his head once again. He'd had Morgana come over and see him only two hours ago. She seemed shocked and a little hurt with the news, which he did expect but he was happy she didn't react as Arthur had. He felt a bit guilty still about the flogging but he has to do what must be done to discipline his son. He was brought out of his musings by a knocking on his door. "Come in." he rasped. He was still weak. Arthur opened the door gently and walked in with his head down. "Arthur." Uther said sternly. "What brings you here?" he looked down at his son. Arthur took a deep breath and, without lifting his head, he moved his eyes to look at his father. Looking him dead in the eyes, Arthur started speaking.

"I'm very sorry about how I acted yesterday. It was out of order and I deserved the punishment I received. I betrayed you, my King who I pledged loyalty to but most importantly, I betrayed you, my father and for that I feel most ashamed." Arthur made his voice break slightly as part of the act. Uther's expression softened somewhat but he didn't say anything. Arthur carried on. "I didn't want to believe Merlin would hurt me. That's why I didn't turn him in as soon as I found out. I believed he was my friend which I know is wrong because of our positions but I still believed he liked me as he has saved my life. I now know that I was wrong and he was trying to use me to keep him safe. I now know it was just lies after more lies. All those lies made me betray you, made me react the way I did. I had time to ponder over my actions last night and it made me realise the truth. I'm truly sorry and I promise nothing like this will happen again. I just hope you'll accept my apology." Arthur finished and didn't move a muscle, still looking deeply ashamed of himself. Uther's face softened. He did realise how close the boys were and he should've known. "Arthur. I accept your apology. I should have realised he'd lied to you about his loyalties. He lied and pretended to be your friend, I should have known you'd be hurt. I know a lot of people are hurt. You're forgiven but I hope you understand the punishment I gave you was suitable enough. You may go. I'm sure you have duties. Oh. Well done on how you've been running the kingdom while I've been struck down." Uther allowed a small smile to brace his lips. Arthur finally lifted his head and let a smile brace his own lips. "Thank you father." With that he bowed his head and left. Uther just stared at the door for a few minutes before he started yawning and figured he needed sleep.

Arthur kept walking from the Kings chambers until he was a good couple of floors away before leaning against a wall and exhaled. That had to be the most nerve-wracking conversation he's had with his father. It wasn't just his neck on the line but also Merlin's could be severed from his head sooner if he was caught out. He cared an awful lot about Merlin. He's the brother he's never had. Arthur honestly doesn't know what he'll do if he couldn't save Merlin. Once he'd taken a breather, he headed off to Gaius' as Morgana said she'll be there. He only hopes she manages to find something to call the dragon.

He walked into the physicians to see Gaius and Morgana deep in conversation, they hadn't even realised he was there. He cleared his throat which made them jump apart. "Am I interrupting something?" Arthur asked sarcastically whilst moving towards them. Gaius let out a relieved sigh. "Sire. You made me jump. No, we've figured out how to call Kilgarrah, the dragon." he informed the young Prince.

"Keep talking." he said while sitting down on the spare stool.

"Well," Gaius drawled. "Morgana has magic-"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I have magic, now shut up if you want to know!" Morgana shouted.

"Morgana has magic and we hope she'll be able to call the dragon. She might now be a dragonlord which means that he doesn't have to some at the call but if we mention Merlin's in danger while calling, there is every chance he'll come. Him and Merlin are kin, he'll want to help him." Gaius informed the blonde. Arthur just sat in silence thinking it through. After getting use to the thought of Morgana being a sorceress, it's a pretty good plan. All they'll need is to sneak out without no-one suspecting them. "Wait. I thought you'll be getting Merlin." Arthur told Morgana.

"I was but I'm the only one who can call him so once he comes, if he does, I'll go back to get Merlin while you explain the situation."

"Can't you?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"I'm afraid not. Uther knows I'm attached to him and even though I haven't given any signs I'll help him escape, Uther still doesn't trust me to see him." Gaius sighed in a flat voice. Arthur just nodded his head letting the information seep in. "Okay. So we got the plan. When shall we do it?"

"Two days, in the middle of the night." Morgana answered.

"Right. Well we shouldn't spend too much time in private together so no-one suspects a thing. Now, I've got council. I'll see you both around." With that, Arthur left, his mind going over the plan. Not long after Arthur left, Morgana said her goodbyes with her hand holding yet another sleeping draught. Gaius was left to do his rounds, for the first time in two years, alone.

**A/N Who liked it or who didn't. Constructive critisism is allowed ya know. It freaks me out that people like my writing and I don't have bad reviews. :P Not that I'm complaining. Keep the good reviews coming people! :D,**


	5. Escape

**A/N In everything other then fave stories, this is my second most popular story :D here's chapter 5 and there's only the epilogue left D: If I make it over 10 reviews you will have it tonight ;) Broke up for xmas holidays today :D be able to write to my hearts content! ) Those reading tournament, I will write the next chapter now. I'm not really into the story which won't help. :/  
>Disclaimer: don't own. One episode left D: looks epic!<strong>

_**Review Reply CB93: I can't reply in PM as it's not allowed. :) I never really wrote the actual meeting but I think when it comes to Merlin and Arthur's reign being in jeopardy, the dragon won't care who it is :P  
>I never really thought about that. Morgana wasn't even suppose to be in the story! Just imagine that Morgause never appeared and Gaius decided to help her :P Sorry for the confusion. If you hadn't pointed it out then I wouldn't have realised that :D<strong>_

It has been two days since Merlin's arrest and was now the day that Arthur, Morgana and Gaius were going to put their plan in action. Uther has been recovering at the rate Gaius had suspected. Uther was now pottering around his chambers. He was still very weak. Arthur had remained indifferent whenever Merlin was mentioned. No-one suspects a thing and Uther trusts him enough to go out on patrol now. It's all working in favour of their plan. Morgana's even been given permission to interrogate Merlin by Uther himself! Nothing can be more perfect.

It was midday and the two royals and Court Physician met in his work chambers. "Right. Let's go over the plan." Morgana started, getting straight to the point. Arthur rolled his eyes. They'd been over it God knows how many times since they made it.

"I go out to night patrol tonight. Tell the Knight's to carry on as I go check something out myself. You call the dragon with Gaius and I staying with you. Hopefully he'll come and when he does, you go to see Merlin. You drug the guards and get the keys to release him. Grab Merlin, cover him up and meet the dragon, Gaius and I as we've been filling him in of what has happened. We let Merlin go on the dragon and tell him to only return when it's safe. Once he's gone, I go back to patrol and tell them it was actually nothing. You and Gaius return to the castle." Arthur ran through the plan. The only thing that will go wrong is if the dragon doesn't come.

"Correct. Gaius is everything prepared?"

"Yes. There's what you'll need to drug the guards and there's everything Merlin will need." he pointed to a pack of Merlin's stuff and then a small, poultice-shaped packet next to it. Morgana just nodded before saying they shouldn't talk again until tonight. With that, they left to do their numerous duties.

It was almost midnight and Merlin was still awake. Morgana had been in, like usual, to interrogate him earlier. Before she left, she told him that the execution has been scheduled to take place in three days time. She said it so cold. Merlin had thought that her being magic might mean she'll be more sympathetic. Maybe it's because Merlin had made her think she was alone. He sighed. He'd been thinking of escaping just so he can carry on his destiny in helping Arthur. He keeps thinking back to Arthur being flogged that first night he was arrested. It was only two or three days ago but it felt like an eternity. He maybe thought someone will be fighting for him, Gaius, Arthur, Gwen. No-one seems to thought. Maybe Arthur did that first night but he probably doesn't want to go against his father again. So much for no-one will hurt you. Merlin let a tear escape. Even the guards aren't allowed to talk to him although he does catch them giving him confused but sympathetic glances. They wouldn't if they really did know he was a sorcerer. He just hasn't given them any reason to believe it isn't just the word of a very ill King. Suddenly there was the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Merlin bolted up to his feet. He moved to the back of the cell, hiding in the shadows. He heard feet hitting stone and they stopped in front of his cell. Someone hiding in a hood appeared. Merlin didn't move. "Merlin." the voice said and he recognised it as Morgana's.

"Morgana?" he asked taking cautious steps forward. Morgana lowered her hood slightly just to reveal her face. She smiled and opened the cell door. She handed Merlin a cloak and ordered him to put it on and cover himself. Once he was done, they left the dungeons as fast as they can without looking suspicious.

Arthur and Gaius were staying with the dragon. Morgana had successfully called Kilgarrah. Once he'd landed Morgana had left to get Merlin and Arthur and Gaius were left to explain what has happened. They'd just finished explaining their plan when there was the sound of leaves crunching. There was a moment of panic until two cloaked figures appeared. They lowered their hoods to reveal two raven-heads and ivory-skinned people. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed and ran over to embrace him. "Thank God." he sighed. He let him go and Gaius came over for a hug. Merlin just grinned broadly. When they pulled away Merlin looked shocked but happy. "What's going on?" he asked taking in Kilgarrah.

"We're saving you, you idiot." Arthur informed him. "You're going to go with Kilgarrah and stay away until it's safe. Yes, you're suppose to keep me safe, which I've just been told but you can do that at a distance. I just want you safe." Arthur explains.

"We all do." Gaius added, handing him his bag of stuff. "There's your book and other possessions as well as provisions you will need."

"No arguing Merlin." Morgana ordered as Merlin opened his mouth to protest.

"But what will happen to you guys? Uther won't be forgiving to you all." Merlin said ignoring Morgana.

"Uther needn't know we helped. He will be suspicious but he won't have anything to pin it on us. We've made sure not to be suspicious. Arthur could be pinned but he's suppose to be on patrol which he'll be going as soon as you're gone. There's Knight's to vouch for him. Gaius is doing rounds and I've not been seen out and could very well be in my room all night. It's all sorted Merlin. Now go. It won't be long until the guards come round." Morgana told him, giving him a hug goodbye. Gaius gave him a hug telling him to stay safe and keep contact as much as possible. Arthur came and gave him a 'manly' hug. "Keep care of yourself yeah. I want you back when I'm King."

Merlin grinned. "Shouldn't I tell you that? You get in more danger then me! Make sure you make it to being King. I'll be protecting you from afar." Everyone laughed. Merlin then climbed onto Kilgarrah and with one more smile, they flew into the early morning sky. They just stayed staring into the sky until they were out of eyesight. "We better get going." Gaius said. Morgana and Arthur nodded and they left the area.

Arthur was far off on patrol, Morgana was in her chambers pretending to be asleep and Gaius was putting away his medicine bag when the bells went off. The two that were in the castle knew that the guards had woke up but they were very good at acting. "Gwen!" Morgana yelled. The maid came scurrying in. "What's happening?" the ward asked feigning frightened. "I don't know milady. I'm sure it's nothing." the coffee-coloured girl said soothingly while trying to soothe herself. Morgana just nodded when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Morgana announced. A guard came in and walked up to them. "I'm sorry to disturb you milady but I was coming to make sure you're alright."

"It's fine. I don't think anyone can sleep with this noise. What's happening?"

"The sorcerer, Merlin, has escaped somehow." he answered. Morgana and Gwen gasped.

"Escaped! How?…when?" Morgana asked.

"Only a few hours ago milady. We have reason to believe he had an accomplish, someone who drugged the guards." the guard answered.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to keep you. You must go find him." Morgana replied.

"Certainly milady. If you see him, alert us." the guard said before bowing and disappearing behind the closing, oak door. "Oh my God. Merlin's escaped. He won't get far. I don't want them to catch him. I hope he's safe. How can you believe he's a sorcerer?" Gwen rambled.

"Gwen…Gwen! Calm down. Merlin's not stupid, he'll probably be long gone. Let's hope he stays safe. For now, don't mention you wouldn't want him dead otherwise you'll lose your head in his place. Now, why don't we try and sleep, yes?" Morgana tried to soothe her nervous friend. Gwen nodded, still baffled from the news. That night, Gaius and Morgana stayed awake, each thinking whether Merlin is safe hidden with Kilgarrah and whether they'll keep their heads in Uther's rage. Out in the forest, the Prince couldn't think of anything but his brother even though they aren't flesh and bone related. If the Knights noticed anything, they didn't mention it.

The patrol returned to see guards running about, stopping anyone coming in or out and checking their carts. They rode to the courtyard and dismounted only to have a petrified servant come up to them. "Excuse me, Sire. The King wishes to see you and the patrol in his chambers right now." Arthur nodded and the servant scurried away. The Knight's looked at one another confused and Arthur joined in the act.

They arrived in the King's chambers to see a livid monarch. "The sorcerer escaped last night." Uther started looking at Arthur pointedly. The Knight's gasped and looked shocked, Arthur once again joining in the act. "You didn't know anything?"

"Well, no Sire. We were all out on patrol. Ask the night guards. We left when we were suppose to and nothing had happened beforehand." Arthur replied calmly but with enough confusion lacing his words to make his lie believable. Uther was still suspicious of his son. "He was with you the whole night?" he asked Sir Leon.

"Yes, Sire." Leon answered smoothly. The Knight's now realised the Princes business last night probably had something to do with the escape but they all liked Merlin; it was hard not to. Uther nodded. "Very well. You will all look for him. If you find him, chain him up and bring him here straight away. He'll be executed that very same day. Do I make myself clear?" he glared straight at his son when asking the question. In answer, the Knights and Prince bowed their heads. Uther dismissed them.

Once out of the chambers, Arthur gave the Knight's orders to find Merlin before leaving to find Gaius and Morgana. They were in Morgana's chambers. "Does he suspect anything?" Morgana asked as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"Yeah. He suspects me but he can't pin anything on me. The Knight's backed me up and I've gave them their orders to find Merlin so he can't say I'm not doing anything to help. Give it a couple of weeks and it will all be over. What about you two?" Gaius and Morgana shook their heads with murmured nothings. "Let's keep it that way. You all did well. Well done. Now I've got to go." They said their goodbyes. It's going to be rough without Merlin.

**A/N Merlin's alive! ;) Remember, 10 reviews to get epilogue tonight ;) It is very short.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N the epilogue has arrived. Techinically I have got 10 reviews as one of them is a double review. So I'm kind, I'll give you it ;) I'm on a writing spree today. 2 drabble for my series wrote, a crossover drabble with Land before Time done and posted on this one :O I feel like God! hehe. This story is for Gwenny luvs cute stuff as it was her prompt who brought it about. Hope you've enjoyed it X**

The late King Uther had his funeral today and the citizens of Camelot dressed in black to show their respects. Where he might've been unjust in the path of magic, there was no denying how great a King he was. Even though they were mourning, there was an air of excitement and happiness as their beloved Prince will be crowned new King of Camelot tomorrow. Morgana came up to the soon-to-be-King while he was pondering over the events of the past week in his chambers. "You alright? Silly question, I know." she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arthur leaned into the touch. "I'll be fine. How are you?"

"I'll be alright. Where's Gwen?"

"Sorting stuff out for tomorrow." Arthur said in a resigned tone. "Isn't it funny how he died of the same injury that Merlin saved him from all those years ago." Morgana let out a small chuckle.

"What are you thinking of?" Arthur shook his head.

"I dunno. Do you think he'll return?" Arthur looked up hope in his eyes.

"You told him to."

"Yeah but he never listens to me." they laughed. Merlin did the complete opposite to whatever Arthur ordered. It has been five long years since Merlin escaped and Uther never figured out it was them. He'd kept touch but it was rare as he had to keep hidden. They'd seen glimpses whenever they were in danger but that's it, never face to face meetings. They were all hoping he'll arrive at the coronation. Merlin had heard about Uther's death, everyone had. Merlin had sent his best wishes. "He'll be back, you'll see. Now get some rest for tomorrow. Big day." Morgana gave him a hug, something they hadn't done since they were children and gave him a smile. Arthur returned it and did what she said. He thought of Merlin that night. When Gwen came to bed, she could tell what he was thinking. She eventually found out what happened and she was hoping he'll be back. On the opposite side of the castle, the Court Physician was thinking the same as he saw his apprentice mixing potions for his rounds tomorrow morning.

Early in the morning, a hooded figure walked through Camelot's gates and straight to the kitchens. He kept his hood up even as he gathered the Prince's breakfast. The cook said nothing, he didn't seem like he'll attack and he didn't pour poison on the food, she watched him the whole time. George had mentioned that there will be a different servant and he liked to cover his face. The hooded servant went to the Princes chambers. Gwen wasn't there. She still liked to help Morgana out with choosing her outfits and doing her hair while talking about the newest gossip going about. The Prince was sleeping. The breakfast was placed on the table and the person walked over to kneel in front of his face. He lowered the hood and then prodded the Prince in the side. The soon-to-be King stirred and very slowly opened his eyes. When he saw a blurred face he jumped from the bed and fell off the other side. The figure laughed a very recognisable laugh. Arthur lifted his head to stare at him. "Merlin!" he ran forward and crushed the thin boy in a hug. "Arthur! Can't… breath!" Merlin managed to get out. Arthur immediately let go and Merlin rubbed his neck. "You're back! Don't ever do that to me again by the way!" Merlin laughed.

"Yes, _Sire._ Now come on. You need to get ready so you can be officially crowned King of the Prats."

"Shut up you idiot!" they both had huge matching grins and that carried on the whole day along with their bantering that they had both missed terribly. Merlin got crushed numerous times by Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and all the Knights. It was a happy day for Camelot as everyone watched on as their new King had his best friend back who was to be appointed Court Sorcerer and Royal Advisor. Camelot had never been happier.

**A/N what do you think? I think it could've been better as it's rushed but really it's just showing the reunion. :) Thank you for the support throughout this story. I love this story and it is my second most popular one :O Love to you all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if i don't see you then :P Please review. they're early xmas presents ;) X**


End file.
